


I Hate to Love You

by DeathCrowned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Reaper76 - Freeform, smoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: Soldier 76 gets captured by Reaper and his old friend, now nemesis, decides to have a little fun with him. After all, Jack Morrison has always been his to begin with.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> All Overwatch characters belong to their rightful owners, I only own this fanfic because I'm a dirty little fan that gets off on guys hatefucking each other :V

Jack Morrison lay on the ground, wounded and his visor lay somewhere near him, cracked to the point of no repairs. Above him stood Gabriel Reyes, who was now known as Reaper, and it would be an understatement to say he was overjoyed. Jack was his property and the man had eluded him for far too long already.

There was no way he'd let his boy scout go.

Red eyes and a smoky visage was what defined Reaper's features now, his mask lay broken on the floor, possibly from the fight that had resulted in his capture of Jack Morrison. His black trenchcoat flitted about behind him as he walked towards the body that was curled around itself in a fetal position as if trying to protect itself from any further damage to it.

"Jack, Jack... Look up at me. Look what you've done to me."

Jack was to be forever his, and Gabriel hated him so much. But he also loved him. No.. That wasn't quite right, all he wanted to do was break the man until he could live no longer without him by his side.

What Gabriel didn't know was that Jack was blind without his visor.

The gray haired man looked up slowly, his body twitching in protests, trying to pinpoint where his ex-friend, now nemesis, was located. Glazed over blue pupils flitted about in the dark, eyebrows furrowing together until their owner gave up altogether and slumped back down to the ground in a heap of Jack Morrison. Reaper growled, stepping on the soldier's side, painfully digging his heel into it.

The man hissed in pain, his head snapping up to Reaper's face and the latter was taken aback by the eyes that were once a beautiful blue now instead a grayish blue. He realized what had happened and this made the current predicament even better.

The Jack Morrison was blind, and Reaper loved it.

A gloved hand grabbed at the soldier's neck, claws digging into the flesh, wounding it, scarring it, abusing it. He didn't stop until a breathless and choked cough was forced out of those beautiful, beautiful, lips.

Reaper's wispy face spread out into a horrible grin and he pulled his captive up, easily smashing him into the wall. Jack's breath left him in a pained gasp and his hands unconsciously reached up to grab at Gabriel's, tears threatening to spill out of those amazingly gorgeous eyes.

Oh yes, Reaper loved this look.

Soldier 76 only attempted to struggle once he felt a hand slide up to his crotch, eyes widening impossibly and head shaking from side to side.

He never thought of Gabriel this way, why... Why?

The struggling was ignored by Reaper, a hand roughly fondling the soldier's member, relishing in the tiny, breathless moans of protest the other made as he felt the organ under him slowly harden to an erect state.

"Well, well... We like this, do we?"

The words came out in a purr, causing Soldier 76's member to twitch in unwilling anticipation. He didn't want this, he didn't want this! Jack shook his head from side to side violently, brows furrowing together and hands clawing at Reaper's arm in an attempt to get the other off him.

Reaper only chuckled, pressing his palm harder against his captive's crotch, emitting a pleasured groan from the other.

"Your body seems to be saying otherwise... Tell me, Jack... Did you lose your voice too or are you just scared of moaning my name instead?"

Jack's head snapped back to stare emptily at Gabriel's face, eyes not quite meeting the other's.

"I-I will fucking kill you, Gabe- Reaper..."

Reaper smiled at Jack's words, rubbing his hand roughly against his member, causing the gray haired male to twitch wildly and let out an unwilling moan.

"No, Jack. You're mine, you need to remember that."

Jack's head fell to the side and heavy breaths escaped the male in pants as he was brought, unfortunately for him, to an incredibly pleasurable orgasm. The soldier's body spasmed and a rather loud moan was ripped from his throat as Jack was made to release, painting his briefs white with his seed, a wet spot forming on them and appearing through his pants.

Wide-eyed and flushed beyond belief, Jack Morrison ground his teeth together and gave Reaper a particularly hard shove. Hard enough for the smoky man to release him.

"Oh my, seems like you came a lot, doesn't it? Now then, it's my turn."

Gabriel's words made Jack flinch and he shook his head.

"Fuck no it isn't."

Gabriel smirked, a wispy tentacle reaching out and grabbing on to both Jack's arms, pulling them above his head with a sudden pull. Jack found himself unable to move after, his cheeks reddening by a considerable amount and his eyes narrowing.

What had just grabbed him? Fuck. He wanted his visor so he could fucking kill Gabriel.

Jack felt his pants slide down his legs, pooling around his ankles and he was surprised to find his legs suddenly pushed up and a body pressed up against him. The soldier's blushing face visibly reddened and he started to struggle anew.

"No. Reaper- Gabriel- Gabe, don't! Plea-"

Jack had no time to finish his sentence as he was painfully silenced by a member pushing agonizingly slow into him, spreading him open with no preparation. He grit his teeth and held his voice, stopping himself from letting out even a single sound. Reaper smirked, slowly rolling his hips and the smirk turning into a grin as Jack hiccuped, the tears that had built in his eyes threatening to spill from them. Reaper could feel the other's blood drip from his hole and he found himself enjoying the pained breaths that Jack wasn't able to hold in every now and then.

"Fuck... G-Gabe, it hurts!"

Gabriel chuckled, bringing a hand up to his mouth and pulling his glove off with his teeth then slipping his hand around Jack's cock, tugging and pulling at it and working him up back to a complete erection. The distraction caused the soldier to loosen around Reaper's member and he started actually feeling good. Jack started to shake, trembling as Gabriel started to thrust into him slowly and tenderly, his gloved hand caressing his pale cheek and a sly smile on those wispy lips of his.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Jack. And you're all mine."

A surprised moan left Jack's parted lips as Gabriel started to thrust at a faster pace into him but he was silenced before he could say anything by a pair of lips pressing against his. He didn't have a chance to struggle against the kiss as he felt Gabriel's tongue invading his mouth. Jack suddenly moaned loudly into the kiss, his eyes closing and his face flushing a beautiful crimson, as Gabriel found his prostate and shoved himself against it harshly.

Soldier 76 pushed against the smoke tentacle that was holding on to his arms and tried to free himself. He had to get out of here. He had to... before he was really unable to leave.

All thoughts left his mind as a particularly rough thrust against his prostate caused him to spill his seed all over his and Reaper's torso, the tightening of his walls around Gabriel's member causing the latter to release his load inside of him. Jack's body shook violently and he was put on the ground, the wispy man smirking down at him.

"That was amazing, I'm never letting you out of here. You wouldn't be able to go anywhere anyways, with you being blind and all. I'll see you later, boy scout, I've got some Overwatch hunting to do."

Jack's head snapped up and he hurried to his feet, only to feel himself stumble and fall back down. He landed on his hands and knees and growled lowly.

"Don't you dare hurt them, Gabriel... I'll let you do anything you want to me, just please don't hurt them..."

Gabriel couldn't keep the grin from appearing and he knelt down in front of Jack, grabbing on to his chin roughly and moving his head up slightly, staring into those glazed-over blue eyes with a loving gaze.

"Anything? Then you'll be mine completely. You wouldn't mind if I paraded around with you naked and on a leash, then?"

Jack bit his lip in order to keep himself from snarling back a response and he looked off emptily to the side, mumbling something that vaguely sounded like a 'yes, anything' and felt his face heat up by a lot.

"... Very well. I won't harm them, in fact, I'd like to show them how much of a good pet you are."


	2. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected and unwanted visitor appears, here to save Jack. Of course, Reaper won't allow this, and gives her a little show to remember her favorite soldier by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Overwatch characters belong to their rightful owners, I only own this fanfic because I'm a dirty little fan that gets off on guys hatefucking each other :V

Jack Morrison was a beautiful, beautiful, man. Even at an old age, he was still attractive. Reaper found the man to be endearing at the very least, he loved seeing the tough man writhe in pleasure underneath his own muscled body, his clawed-gloved hands digging into the soldier's hips and breaking skin, causing him to let out a pained breath and release all over himself. Reaper got off thinking about such things. He saw nothing wrong with it, he wanted to break the man, break him until he could live no longer without the wraith.

Now, that's exactly what he could and would do.

The wispy man opened the door to where his captive, the only Jack Morrison, lay on the ground, and smirked down as the gray haired man shriveled away and curled into a corner as if it would keep him away.

"Come, Jack. You know what happens if you don't listen to me."

The addressed soldier flinched and slowly uncurled himself from his position, glaring up at where he thought the wraith to be. He hated how he'd been so easily captured by the male, just a fake information leak about an Overwatch member being caught and he fell right into Reaper's trap.

Unfortunately for him, he had offered to do anything for the male in exchange for his comerades lives and that was something Reaper could not pass up on.

"Suck me off."

Jack never thought those three words were something that would come out of Reaper's mouth, but they did.  
They definitely did.

Soldier 76 slowly got up to a kneeling position, moving towards the location of the sound the wispy figure of a man he once knew and had made and reached his hands out to grab onto Reaper's pants. Jack couldn't quite figure out what material they were, he guessed leather.  
Not that it mattered either way.

The soldier hesitantly pulled down the lower clothing of the other male, face flushing slightly at the member that sprang out, and nearly hit him in the face in the process, flaccid, not that he'd notice unless it actually hit him. Cautious movements led to a hand awkwardly moving around and grabbing onto Reaper's cock, Jack's face reddening even more as it dawned on him.

"Come on, pretty boy."

The nickname made Jack mad, but he didn't let it show on his face, instead he pressed his lips gently against the tip of Reaper's member and licked it, opening his mouth and allowing the head to press into it. Reaper looked down at his captive, a fond smile on his wispy features. As much as he loved to see his Jack writhing in pleasure and pain, he also loved to see him being so docile.

Jack felt Gabriel's member harden in his mouth and an unexpected and sudden thrust into his mouth had him pulling away and gagging awkwardly, breath leaving him in ragged pants.

"How about riding me?"

The soldier dropped to his hands and knees and felt his face heat up even more.

What else did Reaper want him to do?

"I'll even prepare you this time, though you didn't seem to have that much of a problem with it last time."

Reaper smiled down at his soldier, sitting down near him and pulling him closer and onto his lap. The man shifted around uncomfortably, glassy eyes widened and hands searching around for something, anything, to hold onto to keep himself still. He settled with putting one hand against the other's chest and a tentative hand moved down to his own mouth, slipping two fingers inside it and licking over them. He could feel Reaper's possessive gaze on him, it caused him to shiver and he wasn't sure he liked it.

Uncertain, Jack slid his hand down to his behind and nervously slipped one moist finger inside, tensing his hole around it and biting his lips to keep himself from crying out. He felt Gabriel's arms snake around his waist and one of his hands moved down to his ass, cupping it gently. Jack unconsciously pressed into the hands, letting out a quiet moan as a second finger joined the first inside of him and leaning his forehead against Reaper's shoulder.

"Gabe..."

Jack wasn't sure when he became like this, but his body was getting used to the pleasure and he knew he didn't want it. Even so, he couldn't do anything about it. His body begged for release even if all Reaper did was touch him. A whimper left his lips as he felt a hand move down to his fingers to pull them out of him, which in turn made his hole twitch and tighten around the air.

"Greedy, aren't we?"

The wraith chuckled, aligning his member with Jack's hole and thrusting inside it in one go, the latter moaning loudly in a mixture of pain, surprise, and pleasure. Reaper, without warning his captive, turned him around so he was with his back against the other and the gray haired male, surprised, squeaked...

Oh God, did he just squeak?  
Yes, yes he just squeaked.

If Reaper noticed, he made no remark about it, but God, was Jack sure the son of a bitch wanted to.

"Jack. Your favorite Korean has come to try and save you. But she doesn't know you don't want to be saved. Tell her."

Jack's eyes widened, face flushing even brighter, if that was even possible, and a he attempted to get off Reaper and get something, anything, that would help him cover himself up. Reaper was having none of it and instead shoved the soldier back down onto his member, relishing in the loud groan the other made. He then reached out towards Soldier 76's hips and slid down to his legs, spreading them apart. The blind male fought against it all he could, but the pleasure of the thrusts into his body caused his attempts to be futile.

"S-Soldier 76?"

Soldier 76 flinched away from the young Korean girl's voice and let out a quiet plea to Reaper, almost begging him not to do this to him.

"Tell her who you belong to now. You wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you?"

The white haired male narrowed his eyes and moved his head to stare emptily at the floor. Or at least where he thought the floor was.

"Hana..."

Jack's voice was hoarse, perhaps from being made to cry out so often, but he swallowed and slowly pushed himself up, just to let himself fall back down. His body shuddered violently and the old soldier bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as Reaper's cock found his prostate.

"I... I belong to him now. I did it for all of you... S-So please don't let anyone else come over here- AH!"

Reaper at least had the decency to let him mostly finish his sentence before he started to violently thrust into Jack's receiving body, hands on his hips and moving the other up and back down to meet his thrusts. He could feel the wraith's clawed gloves digging into his hips, but it only added to the pleasure.

"My, you're secretly a really big masochist, aren't you, boy scout?"

Gabriel's voice brought him over the edge, as ashamed as he was to be doing this in front of Hana, and he released all over his own chest and the floor in front of him, his teeth biting at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood in order to keep his voice in. Gabriel smirked, bringing one of his hands up to Jack's lips and shoving two of his fingers inside the man's mouth, knowing that the trapped male would not risk biting him.

"Moan for me, Jack. Hana won't believe you if you don't act more like the bitch you are for me."

The words were no more than a whisper, but Jack knew he had to do what the other wanted if he wished for Hana to get away unscathed.

Why was the damn girl even here by herself?!

Reaper continued his thrusting and an embarrassed Soldier 76, unable to stay quiet because of the fingers in his mouth, moaned quietly at the uncomfortable feeling it gave him. Jack pulled away from the fingers, something resembling a whine escaping the confines of his throat before he managed to stop it.

"Gabriel, stop! W-Wait, please, it's too mu--"

Jack couldn't finish his sentence, being interrupted by a particularly rough thrust from the male under him right into his prostate and a relatively load moan accompanied by the ecstatic feeling of an orgasm as he came once more. His body shook violently, a heated, crimson blush spreading on his features once he felt Hana's eyes on him.

"See, Ms. Hana Song... "

Reaper's hands slid over every bit of skin on Jack's body, only stopping to pinch rather harshly at his nipples, causing the white haired male to shudder and grunt quietly, before one of them slipped up to hold on to the captive's chin, leaning the man's head back and against his shoulder and relishing in his expression as Reaper ejaculated inside of him.

"He's mine. All of him. He hasn't even attempted to escape... Surely, you wouldn't want your little Overwatch friends to see Ja- Soldier 76 like this? Ana, Reinhardt... even Mercy?"

Hana Song, known as D.VA in Overwatch, narrowed her eyes at Reaper but with a blush on her face she folded her arms.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to free him from your grasp, Reaper. Take my word for it."

D.VA jumped back into her mech and then flew out of the building, leaving Jack with Gabriel once again. The wraith then grinned widely, pushing Jack on the ground and pulling out of him, watching his seed pour out of him and down his legs. Jack's legs visibly twitched and he slowly moved himself back up, cloudy blue eyes narrowed in irritation.

Reaper took off his trenchcoat and threw it on Jack, smirking as the white haired man proceeded to cover himself up and leaning against the wall, releasing a sigh of frustration.

"I'm going to kill you for sure."

Gabriel shook his head slightly, leaning down to Jack's current height and pressed his smoky face to the other's, lips meeting each other for a heated kiss. He loved how Soldier 76 moaned into the kiss, how he unconsciously whined as Reaper pulled away from him, and how his face heated up, gaining that delicious crimson flush to it as he realized the noises he had made.

The man clothed in leather straightened up again and turned around on his heels, walking out the room in a few strides. Jack was left to wonder about how the fuck he would get out of this sudden predicament.


End file.
